Cal'sean Sept
History The Cal'sean Sept was formed during the second expansion. They landed on the world that would become the Sept's home world. When the planet was colonized, it started out as a small colony and grew over the years. The Sept wouldn't form until the Tau on the planet was ready to hit their first target. 1st Battle of Crurax The young Cal'sean Sept would launch an attack on an Imperium of Man world that was a Civilized Ice World. The Humans called it Crurax. Lead by Shas'O Sioina, a newly formed Tau Contingent going by the name of the 242nd Contingent landed on Crurax. Two of the Cadres had a heavy focus on Hammerhead tanks while the last one was mostly Tau Crisis Suits. Using the Mont'ka Strategy on the Imperial Guard on the world, the fight lasted a few days. With Crurax under the Sept's Control, they became a recognizable Sept. Crurax eventually becomes the main hub for the 242nd's Gue'vesa units. Majority resisted at first but then joined at the opportunity they were offered. 2nd Battle of Crurax Somehow, no body knows why or how Chaos forces arrived on Crurax. The Contingent was on the loosing end in the initial week of the battle. The battle lasted two whole weeks before Sioina could get all of her troops together. Since most of the Contingent was spread out all over the planet. Sioina quickly acted when the Chaos forced arrived at the main gate of the Capital city. This moment made the Cal'sean Sept focus on armor and mass infantry over the Mon'ka tactic. Sioina had her Hammerheads watch the gate entrance and had her infantry on the top of the walls and near the gate. Sioina had the Hammerheads blast any vehicle that came into sight and the Infantry tried its best against the Chaos swarm. Deciding to make a breakthrough move to keep Chaos out and to give the gate a buffer. Sioina had her Fire Warriors, Pathfinder, Kroot, Vespids, Gue'vesa and anyone who was able to move and shoot, to charge enemy. Hammerheads and Devilfish lead the charge and Infantry were behind them. At the end, it was a Pyrrich Victory for the Tau Sept. Battle for Jaeter Jaeter was not as tough for the Sept compared to Crurax. There were no signs of Chaos, mostly Humans. Etheral Xiraeth who went planetside with Sioina, wanted to inspect the army's combat capability and to have the Humans in the contingent try to persuade the inhabitants to switch sides. Most a good portion agreed but most of the population did not until they felt the rain of hammer head barrages. Sioina had her Rail gun hammerheads pelt the main defenses to cover the closer range tanks and let them finish off the walls and damaged defenses. Infantry kept close behind the tanks and moved in for the kill of the city. Seeing the mass amount of Tau soldiers head to flood the walls, the cities started surrendering one by one. First defeat A few years after Jaeter and a bunch of skirmishes between Human and Orcs. The Sept was handed their first major defeat that costed the sept much. Notable Leaders Shas'O Sioina Sioina lead the expedition of the Cal'sean sept's Fire warriors into the unknown. She is known by her troops to have a heavy emphasis on large units and to requisition large amounts of vehicles and crisis suits. She shifted her sept away from the normal Tau tactics and the mass infantry and armor tactic defined how their sept worked. Sioina was no fool with having large amounts of troops. She knew that numbers could not win a battle and to waste numbers by charging the enemy head on with just infantry would not get her sept anywhere. So she brought up a Cadre's worth of hammer heads and uses the tanks to bombard the enemy for days at a time. Sioina has had to get out of her crisis suit two times in battle because of it being heavily damaged. Despite loosing her suit, she still fought along side of her Fire warriors going back to her roots. Etheral Xiraeth Xiraeth is the Leader of the Sept. Being the Politician of the sept, Xiraeth usually observes the battles from his Manta over head. Sometimes he will land during the battle to inspire the men and women of the contingent. Althought he fights on rare occasions, he does help keep the Fire warriors, especially Sioina from going berserk. Xiraeth has also helped Fireblade Tor'vash from going crazy because Tor still thinks the blood he had his enemies split, was not enough to avenge Torth's death. Cadre Fireblade Tor'vash Tor'vash joined the sept because of his faith in the Greater Good and to help expand the sept's territory as well as Tau in a whole. Like most Fireblades, Tor was not interested on being a Crisis Suit pilot. He felt the need that he would be better off out of the suit and fighting beside his comrades as an infantry man. Like most Fireblades, Tor'vash made sure to inspire the Fire warriors around him so they are at their peak performance. Tor'Vash ment Gue'vesa Torth during the second battle of Crurax and the two form a strong friendship that developed over the years from fighting side by side. They mostly find each other on the field by accident. Gue'vesa'Vre Torth Mersen Torth is in charge of the Human companies in Siona's Contingent. He usually answers to Sioina and advises Sioina on Human relations, the status on the companies and services they need. Torth was the only Human Vre in the 242nd Contingent till his death during the Sept's first major defeat. His death affected Sioina and Tor'vash. He was one of Sioina's favorite assistants. Most Tau officers were disgruntled by a Human Vre and to please her troops at the time, appointed a Tau Vre. Torth was also a close friend of Tor'vash, the two usually find each other side by side. Relationships Category:Marv242 Category:Tau Sept